versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Sinestro
Thaal Sinestro is a fictional supervillain appearing in comic books published by DC Comics. A former Green Lantern Corps member who was dishonorably discharged for abusing his power. He is the archenemy of Hal Jordan and founder of the Sinestro Corps. Background Sinestro was born on the planet Korugar in space sector 1417. His dedication to preserving order originally manifested in his previous career, an anthropologist specializing in reconstructions of ruins of long-dead civilizations. One day while he was on one such site, a Green Lantern named Prohl Gosgotha crash-landed into the site, injured and apparently dying. He quickly gave his ring to Sinestro, just in time for Sinestro, who barely even understood what the ring could do, to defend himself from the Lantern's pursuer: a Weaponer of Qward; however, Sinestro had to destroy the ruins he had spent time restoring in order to crush the Qwardian. Afterwards, Gosgotha turned out to still be alive and asked for his ring back to keep him alive long enough to get help. Sinestro, knowing this would mean not being a Green Lantern himself, instead let him die and took over his post. The Guardians were unaware of his actions. In Green Lantern #45, his wife is shown for the first time in a flashback and revealed to be the sister of Abin Sur. When Hal Jordan joined the Green Lantern Corps, Sinestro was assigned to be his instructor. Jordan was horrified at his new mentor's totalitarian methods, though Sinestro maintained that his iron-fisted rule was necessary to protect his people from alien forces. During his training, Jordan helped Sinestro repel an attempted invasion of Korugar by the alien warlords known as the Khunds. When Jordan called for help from the other Green Lanterns, Sinestro's dictatorship was exposed and he was forced to appear before the Guardians for punishment. Katma Tui, the leader of a Korugarian resistance movement who felt that Sinestro's "protection" kept her people from growing as a society through contact with other alien races, was recruited as his replacement in the Corps. Though Katma Tui eventually grew into one of the most respected Green Lanterns, she and the rest of Korugar initially resisted her appointment to the Corps; due to Sinestro's actions, Korugar had come to consider the symbol of the Green Lantern Corps an emblem of terror and oppression. For using the power of the Green Lantern to instill fear rather than combat it, the Guardians banished Sinestro to the antimatter universe, a counterpart to the "real" universe made up of "negative matter". Sinestro ended up on the antimatter world of Qward, that universe's counterpart of the Guardians' homeworld Oa, which was ruled by a race of warriors and scientists known as the Weaponers of Qward, who bore a fierce hatred of the Guardians and all Green Lanterns. By exiling Sinestro to a world ruled by evil beings who specifically hated him as a Green Lantern, the Guardians hoped to humble him. However, their attempt at punishment would be a major miscalculation. Sinestro believed himself to have been wronged by his former masters and now hated them just as much as the Weaponers did. Through their mutual hatred of the Guardians, Sinestro and the Weaponers became allies, with the Weaponers offering to help Sinestro gain revenge on the Guardians and the Corps. Creating a yellow power ring for Sinestro to use, the Weaponers sent him back to the "positive matter" universe to seek his revenge. Sinestro quickly became the Green Lantern Corps' most powerful nemesis, partially due to a weakness in their power rings that prevented them from directly affecting the color yellow. Despite this, skilled Green Lanterns like Jordan, Sinestro's most hated enemy, always found ways to defeat him thus began their long span rivalry for decades to come. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ '(Comparable to Hal Jordan. Can briefly hold his own against Volthoom. Sinestro has the full mastery over Parallax and can release the entity to attack his opponents) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Constantly shown to be just as fast as Hal Jordan and other Green Lanterns) Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Depicted to be as durable as Hal Jordan and those comparable to him) 'Hax: Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Fear Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption, Healing, Forcefield Creation; Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Reality-Warping Intelligence: High. Has lots of experience in his years as a Green Lantern. Possesses some skill in engineering as he designed his yellow power rings. Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Equipment * Yellow Power Ring * Yellow Lantern Power Battery Powers Yellow Energy Conduit: The rings use yellow energy, supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of yellow light. Yellow Power rings, considered by some to be one of the most powerful weapons in the known universe, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. It is also theorized that the ring also has a basis in other dimensional energies commonly called magic by users of such energies. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. * Energy Blasts: The ring can be used to fire blasts of yellow energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The weapons power is more an indication of the will of the user. * Force-Field Generation: The ring can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Sinestro corpsman's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. The force-field seems to be created instantaneously, whether this is due to programming or an instinctive reaction from intensive training has not been established. It could be considered as a subroutine of the ring's automatic defensive system, but as of yet, this theory has not been proven. * Energy Constructs: The ring can form constructs of yellow energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of Fear. A Sinestro Corpsman can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of fear necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of yellow energy, which is a tangible form of pure fear, and they exist only as long as a Sinesteo Corpsman is fueling it with their mastery of fear. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the inspired fear of the Sinestro Corpsman creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. * Instill Fear: the Power Ring is unique in that it's base of power, fear, can be manipulated by the ring user. An opponent's fears can be laid bare by delving into their minds. The power only works on the direct emotion of fear. Depending on the user's awareness of the fear of their opponent, their attacks and constructs will be stronger or weaker. This allows them to create the energy constructs of a opponent's worst nightmare. Also, once that fear is exposed, the ring's ability allows the wielder to amplify the fear to the point of irrationality and true horror on the part of victim and conversely empowering the ring wielder. * Phasing: The Power Ring allows the wearer to pass through certain solid objects, such as walls. Which objects that are not penetrable are not known, but it may depend upon the strength of the wearer's mastery of fear and the density of the object's molecular structure. * Kryptonian Charging: Similar to how the light of a Green Power Ring can be used to create artifical Kryptonite energy to harm a Kryptonian, the yellow energy from a Yellow Power Ring can charge the powers of a Kryptonian or Daxamite. * Environmental Playback: Upon request, the power ring can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The ring wielder can observe events in a ghostlike state, but the ring wielder cannot alter the outcome of the playback. All objects in the playback will appear in the full spectrum of colors, regardless of the wielder's level of expertise creating simulacrum's. The power ring will automatically end the playback if outside interference warrants the ring wielder's undivided attention. * Invisibility & Light Refraction: A ring wielder can render him/her/itself invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around his/her/its form, as well as that of the power ring. Presumably, a similar action allows an experienced ring wielder to create objects of colors other than green. As Sinestro's experience grew, he was able to create power ring illusions of people and objects. * Matter Manipulation: The Yellow Power Ring can use their ring to shape and manipulate matter, i.e. anything in the universe that has substance, atoms and mass/physical form. * Energy Twin: The power ring allows the wearer to create an "energy twin" of his/her/itself that can travel at far greater speeds than that of the ring wielder's physical form. While the energy twin is active the ring wielder remains motionless, his/her/its life force is needed to guide the energy twin. The energy twin can not alter its surroundings, and may only be perceived by another ring wielder as a yellow, ghostlike image. Any knowledge gained by the energy twin is transferred back to the ring wielder's physical form upon recontact with the body. * Energy Absorption: The ring can absorb and store most other energies. Unlike the Green Lantern power rings, a yellow power ring can replenish the normal store of energy the ring has. A ring that needs recharging, but contained a store of electricity could only discharge that electricity, for example. * Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a Sinestro Corpsmen has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, Sinestro Corpsman's speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. * Wormholes & Spatial Warps: The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders. * Time Travel: Time travel is possible with the power ring, though the further forward in time a ring wielder travels, the more mastery of fear it takes. * Power Absorption: With his ring, Sinestro can use to absorb an individual's power or energy. * Limited Cellular Regeneration: This ring has a limited ability to heal physical injuries and this seems to be a feature held over from the previous incarnations of the ring. Sinestro Corpsman can use the ring to repair minor injuries in himself or others. * Electromagnetic Scanning: The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, he can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. * Universal Translator: Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, it is understandable why Sinestro added a translation system to the power ring. The power ring can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations. * Material Alteration: The Sinestro Corpsman's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Sinestro Corpsmen wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each Sinestro Corpsman is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. The yellow parts of the wearer's uniform are usually very warm or hot to those who touch it, while the black parts are very cold. * Ring Duplication: Most Power Rings are capable of automatically duplicating themselves. Each duplicate typically shares the qualities and capabilities of the original ring. While the thought of an unauthorized person getting a hold of a power ring and making duplicates for nefarious purposes, their ability to inflict damage is limited because each duplicate still requires to be recharged by a personal power battery. * Emergency Beacon: A Sinestro Corpsman in distress can use his/her/its power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to a Sinestro Soldier's neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert. * Homing Beacon: A homing beacon in the power ring can lead one Sinestro Corpsman to another. The power ring can be ordered to disguise itself to elude power ring wielding trackers. Most often ring wielders will allow the beacon to signal their location to others. * Mind Alteration: As the power ring relies on thought and will to operate, mind tampering is not impossible, the real difficulty lies in properly applying the power. There lies a risk of catastrophic damage to the mind should mistakes be made. A ring wielder can use the power ring to erase portions of an individual's memories. Sinestro Corpsmen have used mind techniques as part of training. New recruits may be subjected to mind scans by other Sinestro Corpsmen. They are taught to build mental defenses to protect themselves from psionic attack. The power ring can also be used to beam information from the ring wielder to another being. Sinestro Corpsmen have used this technique to share information regarding their enemies during combat situations. * Security Protocol: The rings can be programmed. They can be coded to the wearer so as to make them unusable if stolen. * Preset Conditions: Commands can be stored in the ring to be executed at a later date, even if the bearer is not wearing the ring. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Trades blows with Kyle without their rings and wins * Killing Space Tigers without his ring * Knocks around Lobo * Helped Black Adam move the moon * Knocks aside Star Sapphire * Hurts White Lantern Kyle with a punch * Breaks B'dg's constructs * Appears to be winning a scuffle with White Lantern Kyle Rayner * Uses his ring to propell and asteroid to Oa * One-shots his daughter, Soranik Natu * Effortlessly defeats Soranik Natu * Blasts around Lobo * One shots Laira, a Red Lantern * Subdues Kyle Rayner * Deals good amount of damage against the Weaponer * Beats Kyle Rayner * Counters both Carol and Hal * Fights off both Carol and Hal * Embarrasses Arkillo * Easily beats Soranik Natu * Fights his entire Corps along with Lyssa Dark fight ends before anyone can win * Kills Power Ring (an equal to Green Lantern) * Beats Mongul despite having almost no charge in his ring * Destroys multiple space ships at once * Places a construct inside Mongul's body * Sends Mongul hurtling through space * Smashes Guy Gardner * Calls upon the power of his entire corps to kill The Pale Bishop, an undead Guardian of the Universe * Killing mummies with Black Adam * Without even looking, kills a yellow lantern and destroys his ring * Killing a Yellow Lantern * Kills a weaponer of Qward when he first gets his ring * Kills another Yellow Lantern * Pissed off Sinestro knocks around Star Sapphire * Rips a yellow lantern apart from the inside * Flies the Yellow Lantern Power Battery and dozens of Sinestro Corps members through space * Holds off the Corps with constructs * Stabs Ganthet * Subdues Ion Kyle Rayner Speed/Reactions * Arrives on Earth minutes after Batman activated one of his rings * Keeping up with Black Adam as they fly into space together * Keeps pace with Hal Jordan for the entirety of the fight * Fast enough to tag Flash (Barry Allen) Durability/Endurance * Casually takes an arrow through the heart * Breaks free from a Star Sapphire Crystal * A yellow Lantern torturer couldn't remove his ring * Takes a hit from a pissed Carol Ferris * Uses his ring to block a nuclear blast * Resist emotional mind rape by clinging to fear * Resist emotional mind rape from an undead Guardian of the Universe * Survives a beating from alien mercenaries and a blast from Mongul,with almost no charge in his ring * Tanks a punch from Hal * Tanks a punch from Soranik and gets up unfazed * Takes hits from Highfather (who is comparable to Darkseid) * No sells a blast from Soranik, who just received a Sinestro corps ring * Takes a lot of hits from Lobo * Survives a collision to ground caused by Parallax-Superman Skill/Intelligence * Was considered the Green Lantern Corps greatest member before Hal Jordan joined * Ruled his home planet with an iron fist in secret without the Guardians learning * Became one of the Green Lantern Corps greatest threats * Managed to transfer his spirit inside the Green Lantern Corps battery and learned about Parallax * Entered the Anti-Matter universe and made the Qwardians make power rings for him * Created and lead the Sinestro Corps war to fight the Green Lantern Corps * Managed to recruit Cyborg Superman, Superboy Prime, and the Anit-Monitor in his attacks across the universe * Revealed that he caused the war in an attempt to get the Green Lanterns to use lethal force, which succeeded * Managed to escape prison and retake control of his Corp from Mongul II * Killed Laira, a former Green Lantern who became a Red Lantern * Helped the other Lantern Corps fight Nekron and the Black Lantern Corps * Was the first person to become a White Lantern and fought off Nekron * Decided to reform his organization and try to become more benevolent and work with the Green Lantern Corps * Was revealed that he would find redemption and become the Keeper of Knowledge on the Lantern Corps * Everything he does is part of a bigger plan * Keeps control of his corps with a few words * Manipulates Bekka into joining the Sinestro corps * Planted a fail safe in the Sinestro Corps power battery * Got an army of man-hunters * Had Saint Walker turned into a Sinestro-Corps zombie * His daughter talks about his intelligence * Knew his co-leader would betray him Powerscaling Being the long time arch-nemesis and rival of Hal Jordan, the second Green Lantern. Sinestro has consistently proven be a challenge to Hal over their long course decades of rivalry in DC Comics and throughout those times. He has also been shown to be superior to most of the members of the Green Lantern Corps including Hal's successors, Guy Gardener, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz. Therefore he should easily scale to majority of Hal and the Green Lantern Corp's high end feats. Along with that he has been shown to be able to take on individuals who are around the same levels as Superman, making the scaling even more consistent. With his Yellow Lantern Ring, it grants him the same versatility of offensive and defensive capabilities as the Green Lantern Ring. Ranging from Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Matter Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Telepathy, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption, Healing, Forcefield Creation, but most of all, Fear Manipulation which gives Sinestro a number of ways he can bypass his opponent's durability and defenses as well as heal himself in battle should he ever be critically injured. With his of years of combat experience as both a Green Lantern and Yellow Lantern, it has transformed Sinestro into one of the most cunning, calculative and dangerous villain in Green Lantern history. Always planning ahead of time before executing his plans. Sinestro will always show them what true fear is. Weaknesses * Rather Arrogant * Ring requires time to recharge * Enemies who aren't afraid won't fuel his ring * Is only as durable as a human without his ring * Can't use his ring effectively if his mind isn't well due to drugs or neural interference Sources * Thal Sinestro | DC Database * Thal Sinestro | Vs Battle Wiki * Respect Sinestro (Post-Crisis) | Reddit Respect Thread * Respect Sinestro (New 52/Rebirth) | Reddit Respect Thread * Sinestro Intimidates Death Battle! | Devinantart (Sinestro Bio by Dyanamo1212) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Aliens